Hiccup's dragon lover
by MMPluc
Summary: So this spawned of a darker side of my mind... To get the full story and reason read Astrid's dragon lover by Let my dragons roar. Let my dragons roar offered to let me post this so I am. I will probably have a few chapters for this... Hiccup x Stormfly


**With Hiccup and Stormfly**

So I lost Toothless to Astrid, and in a sense I gained a much more loyal dragon. But I still miss the loyalty and love that Toothless gave me… But I guess that he needed a mate and he took an interest in the loveliest Viking here, Astrid. Now he and Astrid were running together in the village playing games, she would shout back to him, he would in turn speed up or slow down. I look down then to Stormfly, she was patiently laying by me watching me I pet her warm belly. She shivered and purred, liking my attention… Hey! If she can have a loving relationship with a dragon, which by the way destroyed my only love interest in the village, why can't I?

I smile and hug Stormfly. Stormfly gives a small startled croon then relaxes into my hug. So what if… She is a warm reptile, she probably wouldn't mind taking this further. I pet her nose, bringing another purr out of her. I give her a kiss. She purrs and lightly licks at my face. I get up only for the prosthetic to decided to give out for a moment. Stormfly catches me before I can face plant. Stupid leg! Stormfly crooned and nuzzled me. I smile and pet her. "Come on girl could we go somewhere a bit more private?"

She nodded and bowed letting me on. She knew I didn't have the same abilities as Astrid, such as the ability to jump high or climb up easily, as such she became attuned to my needs quickly. We flew to a cove. Not the one I met Toothless in but one I came to cry my heart out and let my sorrow loose. It was here that Stormfly showed that she cared about me… I just hope that care is also for my love too.

We landed. I looked around making sure we were the only ones here. Once that was done. I turned to Stormfly… "Uh… Oh man I didn't think this completely through…"

Stormfly cocked her head at my hesitation and was bit confused… She squinted her eyes, or rather eye at me because she could only view me one eye at a time. After a moment her eyes widened and she crooned nodding with approval. "You mean that you could tell what I wanted?"

She nodded again. Dragons, smart and clever creatures, never make light of that intelligence or else. "So could we be as they are?"

She crooned and chittered with a bit of joy. That made me happy, I hugged her warm chest. She crooned and curled her wings around me in an imitation of a hug. I smile, then a problem hits me… Uh so how do we do it? I saw that the dragons had an anus, and their sex hole. The males with it further along so they could breed with the females, and the females had horizontal slits for their pussies under their anus. I make my way around her she lets me without even watching my progress she croons as I get behind her. She raises her rump. I see her slit. It was so inviting. I put my hand to it causing her to shiver. She purred and let me continue with my plan. I slipped a hand into her folds to feel her. Her entry was a bit rough because of her scales but the inner flesh felt like silk… I give a moan of pleasure feeling her soft insides. But I find that she could take more of my arm in if I wanted to try, but for now how was I to get my cock into this shoulder high point? I couldn't unless I stood on something. But I do remember dragons laying into one another in the lust of sex upon the ground. Not getting on the other's back but rather the female lays on the ground while the male enjoys her pussy. I pull my hand out of her soft flesh, she coos in loss. I press on her side she resists for a moment till she knew what I had in mind. She let herself fall to her side and roll over onto her back.

She purred as I mounted her. I smile and press my cock into her pussy. She purrs at the intrusion even if my cock isn't that big compared to the dragons that may have given it to her… if any. If this hasn't disturbed you then I have viewed the pussies of other dragons that have been breed seemingly for a life time and they have well stretched pussies a bit unpleasant looking. If that was anything to go by then she may have never been breed by any dragon. Meaning she belonged to me if she so wished. I let my lust take over as I start rutting into her. A wet slap is heard as I pump into her pussy. She purrs more and more, her moans start as I feel the pressure build in my cock. I try to hold out till she hits her peak, which seems possible. She starts open mouth panting after another minute of this, I do too. Her pussy starts tightening around my cock, signaling she was close. But so was I, her tightening muscles made it harder to hold back on releasing into her. After her muscles jerk suddenly I find myself unable to hold on any longer. I release into her depths. She moans with her release which was finally triggered by mine… I let her milk the last bit of seed out of me then I lay down on her. She purrs and looks to me. She looked cute looking back at me I patted her belly, making her purr. She shifted a bit, letting me stay in her pussy, so that she could have a comfortable place to lay her head and watch me as I enjoyed her and she enjoyed me. As my lust faded I started to wonder if this was it… I mate her and she leaves because she… is well a dragon… I hug her tighter not wanting her to go. She seemed to have dozed off for a moment but my emotions seemed to have woke her.

She crooned at me. "I just know you will leave me. Alone…"

She crooned again and shook her head. I sniff and look to her for hope. She merely purrs and uses her wing to press my head back down on her belly. At first I thought it was to make me get off, but then the constant comforting pressure of her wing didn't let up. I listened as her stomach processed her meals, and her heart as it pumped her blood through her veins… She was going to be here as long as she could. I smile and take comfort in it. I stay in her feeling her soft vagina. As her pussy continued to hold my cock in it. I may have released but her pussy was as soft and inviting as it had been when we had started. She purred and left me to feel her… I laid my head on her belly and let my sleep take hold.

I wake not much later. I find Stormfly peacefully passed out. I smile and pet her chest. She purred and woke. She cooed and nodded my direction. I pull out and stand to stretch. That felt great. I hope she stays with me like Toothless did Astrid. Stormfly soon butts her head to my stomach. I am a bit surprised but I pet her enjoying her attention. I put my clothes on to go back to the village.

I return to Berk, I find that Toothless and Astrid are no longer playing around… Well whatever. I have Stormfly now, and neither of them matter much anymore, even if Toothless makes me feel sad because he was my first friend in… well, since I was a child when Fishlegs let the other start to pick on me in fear of what they would do to him… I hug Stormfly and forget Toothless.

I lead Stormfly home, we go up the stairs. I try to go to bed, but Stormfly takes my fur and puts it on her bed. "Stormfly, why?"

She nuzzled me, telling me to wait. I wonder why. I wait as she walks down the stairs. I waited for and waited… I was sitting at my desk drawing Stormfly and the love I had for her… I hear footsteps, her footsteps I look back and see her burdened with many furs that she had gathered.

"Stormfly, how did you..?"

She shook her head and chittered to me. I help her with the furs as she sits the on her bed. She nestled down and curled up. She then looked up to me, and motioned to the middle of her curl, she was offering me a place to sleep. I take her offer and lay in the middle of her curl. She purred and nestled down as I found a comfortable position to sleep in… Toothless was just so that I could find a comfortable position in his wings with my head on his foreleg. If only he had been female it would have been much different.

I let sleep take me…

I wake to calm purring and a soft breath. I see that she likes sleeping unlike Toothless. She sleeps as long as I want to if not longer… Or maybe she just wants me to decide when the day starts…

I pet her chest. She purrs and uncurls from around me. She stands on her two legs and stretch out. She preens her wings a little then turns her attention to me. I smile. I reach for my prosthetic leg, she reacts and moves it closer to me. I smile and attach the leg so that I can walk. We go outside and handle the day's events…


End file.
